It's A Bad Dream
by quick132
Summary: "No one on my side, I was fighting but I just feel too tired to be fighting. Guess I'm not the fighting kind, wouldn't mind it if you were by my side but you're long gone" Quick. Rated T for language. Puck's POV. Please R
1. Chapter 1

This is set after the Super bowl Episode, so if you didn't see it yet, don't read on!

Please read and review

Disclaimer- I don't own Glee. ( If I did Quick and Brittatana would be on all day everyday )

A Bad Dream

Noah Puckerman felt like he was on top of the world. He grinned at himself giddily in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into the halls of McKinley High School. He felt awesome. The Titans had won a game, thanks to the girls of glee club. The glee club had a kickass half-time song performance, thanks to several football players. As Puck paraded through the hallway, some of the Cheerios smiled seductively at him. He tried not to look. He thought back on why he felt so damn happy

* * *

Earlier that week, Puck had teamed up with his favorite hot Jew, Rachel Berry. She had stormed into the choir room one day, not even questioning why he was sitting there alone. He'd never tell her, but he was trying to figure out a good song to sing to express his feelings. She started babbling on about how she needed to sing with him in order to get her ex boyfriend, Finn Hudson, jealous. Puck really didn't care about Rachel pining for Finn again, but he was up for singing in front of his fellow glee clubbers again.

Rachel had picked a couple songs by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand, but Puck quickly vetoed them. He was all for Jewish singers, but he wouldn't be caught dead singing a Streisand song in public. After hours of pondering, Rachel finally suggested a good one, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. Puck agreed, happy to be able to show off his guitar skills. He knew girls liked it when he played his guitar. But he only really cared about one girl enjoying the performance.

After days of practicing, and almost ripping his mohawk out in frustration towards Rachel, it was finally time for them to perform. When they both stood up, Rachel glanced at Puck with a slight head nod towards Finn, acknowledging his obvious jealously. Puck was inwardly happy for Rachel. He didn't mind her. He just wish she'd shut up occasionally. Rachel started singing and Puck strummed along on his guitar, smiling at her. Then he joined in:

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Puck used every bit of strength he had in himself not to look at _her_ as he sung. He knew she'd be holding hands and probably grinning at that blonde fish. Sam Evans had the biggest mouth Puck had ever seen, it freaked him out slightly. He focused so strongly on singing to Rachel, not daring to let his eyes wander over to her even for a second. He knew she didn't want him looking at her. Puck wanted to sing to her, wanted to tell her that he needed her. But he didn't dare. Quinn Fabray had moved on, and Puck was left behind.

Puck smiled to himself, shaking the unhappy thoughts of Quinn kissing lady lips. After his successful singing with Rachel, he strolled out of glee club with his head held high and stopped at his locker. He saw Rachel swiftly approaching him and before he could even consider turning around and walking away, she grabbed his arm. "Noah, my performance," she blushed and continued after a head tilt from him, "I'm sorry, _our_ performance went very well."

Puck nodded, "We're hot Jews. Of course we kicked ass."

Rachel sighed, "Noah. Please be serious. Finn was clearly jealous of our spectacular ability to sing well together. So, job well done."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh thank god, my day is complete now. See ya."

He started to walk away before her voice rang out again, "She was admiring you."

Puck looked over his shoulder at the petite brunette but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

Rachel pranced in front of him and smiled. "Quinn. She was beaming at you, Noah. Sam didn't look too thrilled at her obvious marveling at you. I just thought you'd like to know."

She wiggled her fingers at him and walked down the hallway, most likely in search of Finn. Puck still couldn't find the way to move his legs from their fixed spot on the tiled floor. His mind replayed what Rachel had said. Could it be true? Could she have been looking at him? He shook his head, disbelievingly. Quinn wore that stupid ring; of course she wouldn't be admiring him. She's got the perfect Ken doll, why would she even look at him. Puck finally found the strength to move his legs and he began to walk, still thinking. Rachel wouldn't lie to him. Maybe it was true. Maybe he just needed to talk to Quinn.

* * *

Puck took a large breath in, then released in harshly. His hands gripped the sink as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He nodded to himself before he exited the bathroom into the hallway. He made up his mind and he was damn happy about it. He would tell Quinn everything. Puck had never been so nervous and so happy, except for the day Beth was born.

He had a smile plastered on his face as he moved through the crowed quickly, ignoring the small waves of hopeful Cheerios. His mind raked through the things he would say to Quinn. He would apologize for the whole ATM and Juvie incident. He knew she was pissed about that, and he knew it was a dumb idea. Puck deep down knew it was to try to get money to attempt to prove himself for her. Puck would also talk to Quinn about Beth, their beautiful baby girl. He so desperately wanted to see her, and maybe Quinn would want to join him. He wouldn't go without her. Finally, he would tell Quinn the truth. That he truly meant it when he said he loved her. And that he still did, and always will.

The throng of people lessened greatly as he searched every hallway for the beautiful blonde. Finally, he heard her voice. He quickly turned and steered himself towards an almost empty hallway. He saw Finn and Quinn, standing alone and dangerously close to each other. Puck took a step back and pressed himself against the wall, praying that they couldn't see him. He watched Quinn inch closer to Finn, his own smile weakening. Puck swallowed hard, unsure of if he wanted to see anymore.

"You were amazing this week," Quinn said to Finn, still edging closer, "On and off the field. Reminded me of why I loved you."

Puck felt his breathing speed up as he watched Quinn push herself up on her tippy-toes and kiss Finn on the lips. Puck broke away from the wall, and walked quickly away from the two. He didn't want to see anymore. As his steps grew faster, he pounded his feet on the ground harder. He grabbed a smaller boy by the neck of his shirt and forcibly slammed him against a locker and shoved a few people trying to get out of the building.

Puck reached his car and kicked a tire, immediately regretting it when pain shot up his foot. He got in his car and slammed the door shut. He didn't know what to do. He was angry although he couldn't even admit it to himself, he was horribly hurt. So he dealt with the situation the best and only way he knew how to. He whipped out his phone and found Santana Lopez's name. He texted her: '_come over 2night ;)'_

"Fuck!" he shouted, slamming his clenched hands on his steering wheel and head back against the headrest. Puck sat like that for a long, long time.

* * *

Note: I know the kiss took place after the game which wouldn't be during school hours, but please work with me :)

I'm debating ending it there but let me know if you think I should add more! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the great feedback, guys! I really appreciate it!

* * *

The doorbell let out its familiar chime, and Puck struggled to stand up to open the door. After stumbling over the empty box of beer bottles, he reached the door. His hand fumbled around the knob before swinging the door open. Santana stood on his stoop, hands on her hips. "You reek of beer," she complained, pushing past him and sitting on his couch.

"I'd offer you some but they seem to all be empty," Puck slurred, closing the door.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Let's just do this already, I've got plans later."

Puck nodded and sat down next to her and pulled her into a kiss. His mind immediately pictured Quinn and Finn kissing. "Puck," Santana said against his lips, "I'm all for roughness but you're hurting me."

Puck pulled away and looked down at his fingers dug tightly into her tan skin. He thought back to a certain blonde's fingers running over his own skin and through his mohawk. He sighed and leaned in to kiss her again. To his surprise, she dodged his lips. "First of all," she began, slowly rising, "I hate the taste of beer. You know I'm a vodka girl. And you're kinda sucking tonight. I'm gonna take off. Later, Puckerman. Call me when you can focus on me and only me."

Santana let herself out the door and Puck couldn't even protest. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to stop her from going. He sighed and leaned back, sinking deeper into the couch. He reached for his phone in his pocket and struggled to find a familiar name in his contact list. He pressed call and fidgeted impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello Noah," the sound of Rachel's chipper voice made him cringe a little, but nonetheless he invited her over.

"I'm a little offended that you would think I have nothing better to do on a Friday night than sit around and wait for you to call me," she said quickly.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled, "Do you have other plans?"

There was a pause on the side of phone. "No. I'll be right over."

About ten minutes later, Puck opened the door to Rachel standing on his stop, smiling brightly. Her smiled faltered as she walked past him. "Noah, you smell like a brewery. It's not very becoming of you to drink that much," she said, eying the empty bottles and box.

Puck shrugged and sat down on the floor, putting the empty bottles in the box. Rachel sat on the couch and looked around.

"Where's your mom and sister?" she asked.

"Moms working the night shift and Becca's sleeping over a friend's house."

Rachel's brow furrowed as she asked him tentatively, "So you were just drinking alone? That's...normal"

Puck stood up, swaying slightly, holding the box with the bottles. "Well sort of," he replied, putting the box by the door, "Could you take that with you when you go?"

"Sort of? And no! What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked, sitting up.

He shrugged again and said softly, "Santana came over."

Rachel bounced up so quickly that Puck took a step back from her. But she quickly charged him and began to poke his chest. "What were you thinking? What about Quinn?"

"Kay, don't poke me," he pried her finger away from him, "And I don't think me and Quinn are gonna happen again."

"But Noah, you love her I can see it in your eyes. And she loves you, I can feel it. Just like Finn and me."

Puck sighed and sat down on the couch. "You should probably give that up."

Rachel's eyes narrowed at him. "And why is that?"

"Quinn and Finn kissed."

Rachel sat down hard on the floor, eyes brimming with tears. "Wha-what?"

Puck moved down to the floor and sat next to her. "I guess we should just give up and make out."

Rachel glared at him. "I'm going to ignore that because you're intoxicated and when your upset you make out with a lot of girls. And because you love Quinn and I love Finn. And we will get them back, Noah."

Puck sighed as Rachel rested her head on his shoulder. He knew she was right about the upset making out and the loving Quinn. But getting her back? He hoped Rachel was right.

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so I already have a 3rd chapter almost ready for you to make it up to you guys! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews/alert! They're much appreciated! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Puck strolled into school on Monday morning, ready to confront Quinn. He had to if he ever wanted to have her back in his arms. After searching for her through the crowded halls, he finally spotted her. Since she quit the Cheerios, her hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, framing her already perfect face. She was wearing a baby doll dress that showed off her perfect hourglass shape. She was leaning against a row of lockers, Sam next to her getting his books out of his own locker. As Sam's head poked in his, digging deep to find a book, Quinn turned her attention down the hallway a little further. Puck followed her line of vision as it landed on a gangly boy in a football varsity jacket. Finn was talking to Santana, but his eyes stayed focused over her head on Quinn. Puck watched the two exchange a small smile.

Puck swallowed hard and slowed down his pace as he neared Quinn. She tore her eyes away from Finn and saw Puck walking towards her. Whenever he walked near her, Quinn's eyes darted around, looking anywhere but at him. Just as Puck stopped in front of the blonde, Sam shut his locker and turned around, facing Puck. "What's up, Puckerman?" Sam asked.

Puck stared at Quinn as she still tried to find somewhere to look besides his face. Finally she turned to Sam. "I've gotta get to class," she said softly, almost a whisper.

She leaned up and kissed Sam on the cheek softly. As she turned away Puck called after her, "Quinn, wait!"

Quinn knocked into a tall girl, practically dropping her books on the floor. "I-I've gotta go. Bye, Sam," she called over her shoulder, again avoiding Puck's unwavering stare.

Puck took a step towards her as she hurried down the hall. Sam quickly grabbed his arm. "Listen Puckerman, I don't know what you're up to. But I don't like it. So stay away from my girlfriend," he hissed, emphasizing the 'my girlfriend'.

Puck looked down at Sam's hand clutching his bicep. "First of all dude," he said, detaching the blonde boy's grip, "if you touch me again, I'll kill you. And second of all, I'm not the one you should be looking out for."

Puck began to walk away, not before tilting his head towards Finn, now talking to a couple of Cheerios. He heard Sam start to sputter in disbelief as he made his way towards the choir room.

To his surprise, the room was already occupied by none other than Quinn. She was sitting at the piano, her back to him. She wasn't playing, but she was singing. It was a tune and lyrics Puck didn't recognize.

_He can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

Puck inched closer to her, slowly, at each word she sung. His shoes squeaked against the floor, causing her to gasp and swirl around on the piano bench. Her books were resting on the piano, and she knocked them over as she hurried to stand. She stood up as he rushed to her side. Quinn knelt down to get her books, Puck kneeling beside her to help. "Let me help you," he said softly, picking up a notebook.

She shook her head. "I've got it," she whispered, gathering a textbook and folders.

"Quinn, I-" he began.

"I've got it," she said harshly, ripping the notebook out of his grasp, not looking at him.

"I just wanted to-" he tried again.

"I have to go," she interrupted, rising quickly and stepping away from him.

Before she could reach the doorway, Puck said, a bit harsher than he intended, "Sure you can't talk to me, but you can kiss Finn?"

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't know what you're talking about," her voice shook slightly, but she tried to keep it strong.

Puck took a couple steps closer to her, still facing her back. "Yes you do. What the hell was that? What about Ken?"

She still refused to turn around as she responded, "His name is Sam."

"Whatever," Puck said, "You still cheated."

Quinn seemed to have regained her composure. "I have to go."

She left the choir room, leaving him all alone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift's the way I loved you.

These next couple chapters are a little shorter, but they have more content. I should be posting Chapter 4 over the weekend. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry this took forever to upload! I promise I will get the next chapters up much faster! As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews/alerts! Enjoy :)

* * *

Puck made his way down the hall and into glee club. He was the last one in, and he liked that. He was too badass to show up on time. Plus, he liked when Santana and Mercedes watched him walk to his seat. This time however, Rachel's eyes followed him, hopeful. He had told her of his plan to talk to Quinn. Puck rolled his eyes at her and shook his head slightly. Then, he moved his gaze onto Quinn. As usual, she was looking anywhere but him. She seemed nervous, biting her nails. Puck continued to look at her as he took his seat in the back row, a couple seats away from Finn.

Finn smiled goofily at him. Puck attempted a smile back at him. Mr. Schuester clapped his hands once and began, "Thank you for joining us, Puck. Let's try something new for this week. I want you all to choose the topic for our song selection. We'll vote on it."

Everyone began to chat amongst themselves, trying to think of a good idea. Brittany spoke first, "Britney Spears. Is she a good topic?"

Santana shook her head and stroked Brittany's arm, gently. "No, sweetie. That's not a topic."

Rachel practically yelped, "I could go for a full week of songs about trying to tell someone you love them, but they just don't seem to see that or they just want to be single and I just-"

Santana interrupted Rachel's ramble, "Shut up, Man-hands. Finn doesn't want you back."

Finn sighed and Rachel's face turned a bright shade of red. "It was just a suggestion," she said meekly.

Puck stood up. "I've got a good topic."

Heads swiveled to look at him, except for Quinn's. Puck slowly made his way to the front of the room. "How about a whole week of songs about cheating?"

Puck watched Quinn swallow hard and look down. Mr. Schuester asked, "Cheating? Like in a relationship?"

Puck nodded, and looked at Quinn, who was still looking down. "I think a lot of people do it, and it should be recognized."

His eyes darted up to Finn, who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Sam followed Puck's eyes to Finn and looked back at Quinn beside him. Puck glared back at her. Finally, Mercedes spoke, breaking the silence. "Just because you do it, Puck, doesn't mean others do too."

He shrugged, "Yeah but I don't think I'm the only one doing it."

Mr. Schuester shook his head. "I'm not too sure that's a good idea, Puck. It could be a sensitive topic."

"Fine, just a suggestion," he said, retreating back to his seat.

Puck watched as Finn still could not seem to get comfortable in his chair and Sam still look back and forth between Quinn and Finn. Quinn finally looked up, and smiled at Sam, squeezing his hand. Puck rolled his eyes.

Tina said, "Why don't we just pick a song that represents what we're feeling this week and sing it?"

"Don't we do that all the time?" Artie asked, skeptically.

Mr. Schuester shrugged. "I don't think we'll all agree on a topic, so why not. Bye guys, see you next time."

Puck stood and turned to leave. Before he did, he faced Finn, who was still sitting. "Hey man, I've got the perfect song for you this week," Puck said, sounding as chipper as he possibly could.

Finn's eyes lit up, "Sure, what?"

"_Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. That songs about making out with your ex-girlfriend, right?" he clapped Finn on the shoulder and walked away, leaving the tall boy gaping.


	5. Chapter 5

I know this chapter's very short, but I think you'll like it :) The next few are longer I promise!

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Puck walked towards his car in the parking lot, pleased with himself. He had made it more clear to Sam that Quinn and Finn were fooling around behind his back. He heard a voice shout his name. "Noah!"

He turned around to see Rachel scurrying towards him. "What was that about? I thought you were going to talk to Quinn today?"

Puck shook his head, "I tried but, whatever. She deserves whatever's coming to her."

Rachel looked aghast. "I know you don't mean that, Noah. You're just hurt that she kissed Finn instead of you. I may not like that, but maybe it's time we respected it."

"I am respecting it."

"Exploiting her and Finn to Sam is not respecting it. Maybe they're better without us. Perhaps it's time to let them go, Noah."

Rachel shook her head, slowly and wandered off to her car. Puck sighed, leaning against his own car. He didn't want to let her go. But maybe Rachel was right. An ear piercing scream interrupted his thoughts. "Noah Puckerman!"

Puck looked over in surprise as Quinn stormed towards him, fuming. "What the-"

She cut him off, still shouting, "What the hell was that?"

"It was-"

"It doesn't even matter what it was, Puck. You're an asshole. And that just proved it even more," she hissed.

She took a large step towards him, and used all of her strength to push him. He barely budged and she turned on her heel to leave.

"You're the one cheating on your perfect boyfriend and I'm the asshole?" he asked, glaring at the back of her head.

She whirled around; steam still shooting out of her ears. "Shut up. You're one to talk? Seriously? You don't even understand."

Puck threw up his hands exasperatedly. "Maybe I'd understand if you talked to me. Or, I don't know, fucking looked at me?"

Her gaze softened slightly, "I-I can't do-"

Puck stepped closer to her and began to yell, "Can't what Quinn? Can't remember that we had a baby together? Can't remember that I told you I loved you? What the fuck is it, Quinn?"

She looked down at the asphalt for a couple seconds before looking up, tears forming in her eyes. "I-I don't know, Puck."

"Quinn, fuck! Goddamnit."

Before either one of them could react, Puck charged towards her, pulling her in close. His lips roughly crashed against hers and his hands found her waist. At first, she resisted. She put her hand on his chest, attempting to push him away. After a couple moments, Quinn gripped his shirt tightly, pulling him closer. Their lips moved together for awhile before he finally broke apart from her. He took a step back, breathing heavily. She was flustered and raised a hand to cover her mouth. Puck wordlessly got into his car and drove away, leaving her all alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Puck lay away all night long, thinking about the kiss with Quinn. What did it mean? She was still with Ken doll and she kissed Finn. Puck normally could figure girls out, but with her he was so in the dark.

The next day at school, he saw Quinn next to Sam's locker. It was like déjà vu. Finn was staring longingly at her. This time, however, Quinn wasn't looking at the tall boy. Puck walked past her, trying hard not to glance over at her. He could feel her eyes lingering on him.

"Puck," she said, smiling at him.

Sam and Puck looked at her in surprise. "Yes?" Puck asked, confused.

Before she could respond, Finn bolted down the hallway, rooting himself next to Puck, smiling nervously at Quinn. "What's up, guys," the tall boy laughed nervously.

The three boys looked at Quinn. Her eyes remained focused on Puck, making Sam and Finn uncomfortable. "I've gotta go," she said.

With that she walked away from them, stopping midway down the hallway to look over her shoulder. Her eyes traveled across all three of them, stopping on the boy with the mohawk. She looked forward and continued walking.

"Bye, Quinn!" Finn called.

"See ya later, beautiful!" Sam shouted, overlapping Finn.

Puck rolled his eyes and glared at the two boys. He hated Sam's hair. The kid obviously admired Justin Bieber, and Puck thought less of anyone who listened to his music. Finn was way too gangly. He always tended to injure himself or someone else with his flailing limbs.

Sam interrupted these thoughts. "Guys I don't know what the hell is going on with her, but I have a feeling you two are to blame."

Finn held up his hands, "No idea, man."

Puck just shook his head. Sam turned to him. "What were you hinting at yesterday in glee club?"

Puck looked at Finn, who suddenly became very interested in the tile on the floor. "I don't know, dude. Don't ask me. Ask Miracle-grow over here."

Puck walked away. As he heard Sam start to raise his voice at Finn. He wanted to talk to Quinn, and he had a feeling he knew where she would be.

Sure enough, he was right. He entered the choir room and saw her again sitting at the piano. They were alike in that way. They loved to think alone in the choir room, whether they were singing or just sitting quietly.

Quinn wasn't playing or singing, just sitting. Her hair was down, straight, except for one braid tight to the side of her head. Her hand reached up and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ears and he could see her hand move to her face, brushing it gently for a second. He heard her sniffle.

"Quinn," he said, softly.

She turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks had mascara running down them. Puck still thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. She moved over on the piano bench, and he sat beside her.

"I could push you of the bench right now," she said, staring straight ahead, not looking at him.

He looked over at him, eyes wide and stunned. "What? Why?"

Quinn turned and looked sideways at him. To his surprise, she reached over and smacked his on the back of his head. "What the hell, Quinn?"

"That," she hissed, "was for getting yourself locked in juvie, you moron."

"Well-" he began, but he was interrupted by another whack to the head.

"That was for kissing me yesterday."

"What the-" he saw her arm move to hit him again and grabbed her arm before she could do so.

"Don't hit me again, Quinn."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go of my wrist," she commanded.

"Promise you won't hit me again?"

"If you let go of me I could pinky promise with you," she growled, glaring at him.

He released her and she rubbed her wrist. "That hurt," she complained.

"You smacked my head and you're whining? You are unbelievable," he groaned.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You're the idiot who landed in juvie."

"I needed some cash," he shrugged.

"Why?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He shrugged again. "When do I not need cash?"

She sighed. "And why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

He looked into her eyes. "When do I not want to?"

Puck reached over and stroked her cheek, wiping a tear away. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. Quinn kissed him back, but pulled away quickly. He rested his forehead against hers, nose to nose. "Puck, I'm with Sam. I can't do this."

He groaned loudly and sat back away from her. "Can't or you don't want to?"

Quinn stood up. "Both. Does it matter which one?"

"There's a big difference. And I think you want to. But you can't cause you're with Ken."

"Puck," she sighed, "Sam is good to me."

Puck stood up fast. "Then why'd you cheat on him with Gigantor?"

Quinn hung her head. "I don't know."

He walked to her, and lifted her chin with his finger. "If Ken's so great, why'd you kiss me back?"

She gazed into his eyes. "Puck, I can't do this."

She turned to go, but he grabbed her by the arm. "This isn't fair to us, Quinn."

She looked at him clutching her arm and shook herself free as he continued, "You have a decision to make. Last year, I had a decision to make. You or-"

"Santana," she interrupted.

He smirked and shrugged, "Among others."

Quinn rolled her eyes and put his hands on her hips. "You were saying?"

He shook his head. "Right. I made a very wrong decision, Quinn. Please make the right one."

Puck leaned down and kissed her cheek. He saw her bite her lip before he wandered back into the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Puck lounged on his couch, shoving potato chips in his mouth four at a time. His mom was working the late shift again and his sister was fast asleep upstairs in her room. The TV was on, but he was barely watching. He was thinking about Quinn, but then again when wasn't he thinking about her? There was a quiet knock on the door. He jumped up, confused, and opened it.

Rachel was standing, shoulders hunched and head low. "Hi," she whispered, barely looking up.

Puck rubbed his eyes, unsure if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming. "Rachel?" he asked the possible dream figure.

"Can I come in?" she asked softly.

He nodded and she walked in, settling herself on the couch. "Did I interrupt something?" she eyed the potato chips and the outline of his body on the cushion.

Puck shrugged, "Nothing important, just watching TV."

Rachel picked up the remote and turn off the television. He sat down next to her. "So what's up," he asked.

She didn't answer; she just looked around the room. Puck followed her eyes onto a Star of David hanging on the wall. He looked back to her, confused. He was startled to see that Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Rachel?" he asked.

She quickly tore her eyes away from the wall and onto Puck. "What were you saying?"

"What's wrong, Rachel?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to see if you found a good song to sing this week."

He doubted she was crying because she was nervous about his song choice, but he went with it. "No, not yet. Did you?"

Rachel bounded up, tears gone from her eyes. "Noah! You have to sing in two days and you don't know a song? I'm singing tomorrow, of course I'm prepared."

"What song?"

Her hand fluttered to her chest. "Noah, I can't tell you that."

"Whatever," Puck sat back into the cushion, "That's why you came? To tell me you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Well, no. I had a feeling you wouldn't be prepared so I brought you a song you might like," she smiled and handed him the song she picked out.

"I can get my own song, thanks," he huffed, tossing the paper beside him.

"I was just trying to help," Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears again.

Puck sighed. "Don't cry, please. I'm sorry."

Rachel plopped down on the floor, crushing a loan potato chip. She winced at the sound of it breaking and slid on the carpet away from it. Tears began to overflow in her eyes and spill out. Puck hated seeing girls cry, it made him feel like crap. He sat down next to her, avoiding the broken chip. He patted her back awkwardly and repeated, "There, there. It'll be alright. I'm sorry."

Rachel swatted his hand away. "I'm not upset because of your rudeness towards me, Noah. It's because of Finn."

Puck leaned back, resting himself on his hands behind him. "I thought you were gonna let him be happy without you. Or something."

"I tried," she admitted, "But I just love and miss him too much for that. I need him. But he likes Quinn and she likes him."

Puck smirked slightly, but tried to fix his smile back into a frown before Rachel could see. His facial expression change did not go unnoticed. "Why are you so happy about that, Noah?"

He cleared his throat and said in one large breath, "Me and Quinn kissed and I told her she has a decision to make and she might pick me."

Puck smiled largely and Rachel squealed. "That's incredible, Noah! We're one step closer to getting them back! Although that is truly terrible of you to make her choose and cheat on Sam again," she briefly scolded.

"But if she picks me, you get Miracle-grow back," he gently nudged her shoulder with his.

Rachel shook her head. "Not necessarily, Noah. If Quinn doesn't pick Finn that still doesn't mean he picks me. He could still want her."

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"I know," she stood up, "Please look at the song I got you. I think you'll like it, Noah. Goodnight."

She let herself out of the door. Puck leaned forward and reached for the song. He read it over and reminded himself to thank Rachel tomorrow for finding the perfect song for him to sing to Quinn.

* * *

I really appreciate the alerts, but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. Not too many people seem to be reading the chapters so this might be the last, unfortunately. Or I'll just post all that I have written so far. Maybe. I don't know. But, enjoy :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to your awesome reviews I've decided to continue this :)

Enjoy! And thank you so much!

* * *

The next day in school, Puck felt Quinn's eyes lingering on him. His thoughts wandered back to what he told her. He wanted to be with her, he really did. He hoped and prayed that she could see that and picked him. Puck smiled at her as he watched her bite her lip and smile back.

Sam immediately appeared at her side. "Sup, Puckerman."

"Hey K-Sam," Puck caught himself before calling Sam Ken.

Sam didn't notice his almost slip-up, but Quinn did. She let out a small giggle, causing Sam to look over questioningly at her. Her smile faltered slightly as she glanced at Sam. "What?" she asked, Puck happily noting the annoyance in her voice.

"N-nothing," Sam replied quickly and shakily, "Gotta head to class. See you later, Puckerman. Bye, beautiful."

Before Sam turned to leave, he planted a sloppy kiss on Quinn's cheek. Her eyes remained on Puck as Sam's large lips met her face. Sam smiled too happily at her and turned to Puck nervously. He marched down the hallway without another word.

"Hi," Quinn breathed out.

"Hey," Puck responded just as quietly.

"Are you singing today?" she asked.

"Nah, tomorrow. I've got a great song. You?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to ripple, causing Puck's heart to beat faster. "Tomorrow, too."

He smiled, "You got a kickass song?"

She grinned back, "Totally."

* * *

That day in glee club, Puck strolled in last, as usual. He smiled at Quinn and even waved at Rachel before taking his seat. Sam awkwardly turned around and waved at him. Puck, although confused, waved back. He figured Ken was just living by the phrase "keep your friends close but your enemies closer". To his surprise, he looked around and Finn wasn't in the room yet. After Mr. Schuester discussed who was singing today, Finn bounded in, grinning widely. He sat in the middle row, a couple seats away from Rachel. She shot Puck a look of confusion before smiling at Finn. He was too busy grinning like a fool to notice.

"Anyway," Mr. Schuester said noting Finn's odd behavior, "Rachel, you're up first."

Rachel shot up, and smiled brightly at the group, mostly receiving death glares back. Puck chuckled at this, and began to clap and cheer wildly, "Yeah Rachel! You go!"

Everyone turned and faced him, shocked. Quinn's eyes narrowed at him and Santana scowled. Rachel smiled thankfully at him and began to sing once everyone had faced her again.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,  
sudden silence, sudden heat  
hearts leap in a giddy world.  
He could be that boy,  
but I'm not that girl  
Don't dream too far, don't lose sight of who you are,  
don't remember that rush of joy.  
He could be that boy,  
I'm not that girl  
Every so often we long to steal,  
to the land of what might have been,  
but that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
when reality sets back in  
Blythe smile, lithe limbs_

_she who's winsome,  
she wins him,  
gold hair with a gentle curl,  
that's the girl he chose  
and heaven knows,  
I'm not that girl  
don't wish, don't start  
wishing only wounds the heart,  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,  
there's a girl I know,  
he loves her so,  
I'm not that girl_

Rachel finished, eyes resting on Finn. Puck felt sorry for her as her eyes began to water. He clapped loudly, and others joined in a bit more quiet than him.

She sat down quickly; Puck knew she didn't want everyone to see her crying. Puck glanced over at Finn and saw him looking at Rachel, expressionless. Puck looked away, noticing Sam standing to sing. Sam glanced back and forth between Puck and Finn and announced, "This one's dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, Quinn."

He smiled at her. Puck couldn't see her facial expression; he was almost directly behind her. He hoped she didn't smile back. Sam began.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and then you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved  
So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
But do you want to come on  
Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue  
But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
I won't hesitate  
Open up your mind and see like me  
No more, no more  
Open up your plans and man you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
'Cause our time is short  
This is our fate  
This is, this is, this is our fate  
I'm yours_

Puck desperately tried to see Quinn's reaction, but he couldn't. He had a bad feeling it was a good reaction, seeing as Sam planted a kiss right on her lips afterwards. Puck sighed and dove deep into thought as Quinn stood up and half turned around, smiling bigger and brighter than Puck had ever seen her smile before.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9! Thank you for the reviews/alerts, you all make me blush :) Enjoy!

* * *

Puck couldn't fall asleep. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It read 1:28. He rolled over, attempting to get comfortable. It didn't work. He sighed and lay on his back, resting his head on his hands. Puck's mind was flooded with snapshots of the day: Quinn's lip bite at him, Sam serenading her, and her wide smile after he was done.

He couldn't lie down anymore; he couldn't even stay in the house. He leapt out of bed, not even bothering to throw pants on over his boxers or shirt on over his bare chest. Puck raced down the stairs, nearly stumbling down them in the pitch darkness, and grabbed his car keys on the hook in the kitchen. He bolted out the door, air frigid against his bare skin. He jumped into the car and pulled out of the driveway, trying to get away from the thoughts that were killing him.

Puck just drove around town for awhile, passing the high school and Finn and Kurt's house. He turned down a familiar street, unsure why he did that. He stared at the houses; they got bigger the further down the street he drove. Finally, he stopped in front of one large white one. He gulped and got out, feeling disconnected from his body doing so.

He didn't want to knock on the door; he was terrified of her mother for some reason. Puck felt very cliché, but he picked up a small pebble and gently tossed it at her window. After about thirty seconds of tossing, Quinn appeared at the window. Puck watched her face morph from exhaustion to pure confusion. She struggled to open the window but stuck her head out when she finally got it. "Puck?" her voice was hushed, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Can I come in?" he called, trying but failing to keep his voice down.

She rubbed her eyes blearily but nodded. He walked up to the front door and waited for her. After a couple moments, she unlocked the door and held it open for him. She was wearing shorts and a zip-up hoodie. She finally noticed his attire, or lack thereof.

"Puck!" she coughed out, "Where are your clothes?"

Puck looked down at himself, forgetting he was half naked. "Not on me, my bad."

He watched as she tried to avert her eyes but they kept landing on his bare abdomen, toned and tan. "Uh, let's go upstairs and get you something to wear," she said motioning to the stairs.

They trooped up the stairs. "I don't think your clothes will fit me," he gestured to her small body.

They reached her room and she stood at the entrance of it. She tugged at the hoodie she was wearing and Puck suddenly noticed how big it was on her and how he recognized it. "Hey wait a minute-" he began.

"Yes! I know this is yours. I was hoping you forgot about it," she started to unzip it.

He shook his head, "No, keep it. Wear it. I gave it to you."

Puck's mind flashed back to the night he gave her the sweatshirt. She had been kicked out of Finn's house earlier that day and hadn't gotten her clothes yet. She showed up on his doorstep in just a dress. Puck gave her the hoodie to sleep in, and every night up until Beth was born she slept in it. Although she hated it, Puck loved to watch Quinn's stomach grow and the material strain against her stomach. He shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. Quinn was looking at him expectantly as if she had asked him a question.

"Well?" she prompted, eyebrows raised.

He shrugged and guessed an answer, "Sure?"

"Then go in," she moved to the side and waited for him.

"Right," he walked into her room.

Puck looked around, remembering the last time he was in it. He was only in it once, last year. It was the night he got her pregnant. He looked at her, wondering if her mind was retracing back to that night, too. She was staring at him, eyes red from lack of sleep. She reached in a drawer and pulled out another sweatshirt and handed it to him. He put it on the too tight sweatshirt. "Are you gonna sit?" she asked.

He looked around again; the only spot to sit was her bed. He reluctantly sat down on it, the lace of her comforter scratching against his skin. Quinn hovered above her bed and he scooted over, giving her room to sit. She sat down next to him, her bare thigh touching his. Puck glanced at down at this, and she quickly pulled her legs up to her chest, clasping her arms around her knees. They sat like this for a few minutes, neither one speaking or moving. Finally she broke the silence, "Puck, why are you here?"

He still looked forward, not at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her turn and face him. "I've been thinking and I need to talk to you," he responded.

He turned towards her and saw her unreadable expression. Quinn slowly nodded, urging him to continue. "Okay. Can you let me finish without interrupting or anything?"

Puck watched as her lips twitched into a small smile before twisting back into a straight line. "Of course."

"Alright. Quinn, I wanna be with you. I really really do, babe. But, you looked so damn happy today with Ken… I mean Sam. Maybe he's better for you," Puck watched as a crease began to form between her eyebrows as he took a deep breath and continued, "Quinn, I just want you to be happy. And I've never seen you with a bigger smile before. It's breaking my heart to tell you this, but you should be with him. I'll always be there for you. But, Sam's perfect for you."

Puck finished and sighed heavily, waiting for her response. After a couple seconds, she whispered, looking away, "You're right. He is perfect for me."

Despite his long speech and thoughts, a large part of him wanted her to protest and throw her arms around him. Puck wanted her to cry and plead for him to be with her. He gazed at her, amazed by how much her agreeing hurt him. "Well. I'm gonna take off. Thanks, Quinn."

He rose up and struggled to take off the tight sweatshirt. He threw it on her bed beside her. Quinn sat, unmoved and seemingly unaware of his dejection and anger. Puck exited her room and pounded down her steps, realizing halfway through that her mother could probably hear. He softened his steps and his eyes began to burn. He darted to his car, willing himself not to cry. He told himself that he was a badass, and badasses don't cry. He got inside and slammed the door shut, a lone tear streaking down his face. He wiped it away angrily. Puck knew Quinn would be happy with Sam, but he had never been so sad in his life for himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Seriously, I love all of you for your amazing reviews/alerts :) Keep them coming, please! Thank you!

Here's chapter 10! Enjoy :)

* * *

Puck barely felt himself wake up and go to school. He felt as if he were in a trance, completely out of body experience. He talked to people, flunked a math test, ate waffles at lunch, and slept through English. All were daily activities, but he didn't feel right somehow. When the bell rang for glee club, it almost woke him up. Suddenly, he could see more clearly and was ready to belt out his song.

Shocking himself, he was the second one into glee club. Rachel was already seated, her head resting on her hand. She looked as if she was in deep thought. Puck didn't want to disturb her. Her head popped up, however. "Noah!" she exclaimed, startled.

He put his hands in his pockets. "You did good yesterday, Rachel."

She smiled, "Well, thank you, Noah. I don't think it worked, though. Finn still doesn't care. But, are you going to sing-"

"Puckerman. Man-hands," Santana interrupted, strutting in with Brittany on her hip.

Rachel sighed and frowned. Puck nodded, "Yeah I am."

Rachel smiled but it faded quickly as she nodded towards the door. In came Quinn, gripping Finn's arm. She was grinning widely and he was chuckling. He glanced over at Rachel and Puck wanted to punch him in the face. Finn smiled at Rachel, causing her to produce a fake grin back. Quinn glimpsed at Puck, her smiling face morphing into an expressionless one. Puck turned away, not wanting to look at her, it hurt too badly. The pair separated, Finn sitting directly next to Rachel. She looked sideways at him, clearly confused. Quinn sat in the front row, legs crossed. Puck watched her hand move up to her head, fixing her perfect ponytail.

Everyone eventually filed in, Sam was last to stroll in. He winked at Quinn, almost causing Puck to gag, and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. Mr. Schuester pointed at Finn. "You're up, man"

Finn nodded and trooped to the center of the room. "Um," he awkwardly began to explain, "This song's dedicated to a special girl. She makes me, uh, feel at home."

Puck raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Sometimes he couldn't believe how dumb Finn was. The kid was actually going to sing to Quinn just a day after Rachel belted her heart out to him? Puck rolled his eyes; clearly Finn had a lot to learn about women. Puck glanced over at Rachel, whose color was draining quickly from her face. Finn sang.

_I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_  
_So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you_  
_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_  
_But your love it makes true and I don't know why_  
_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong_  
_And where your love has always been enough for me_  
_I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong_  
_I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all and then some you don't want_  
_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_  
_You just might get it all, yeah_

_Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home_

Midway through the song, Puck watched as Rachel stood, unable to take anymore. Mr. Schuester shot her a look and she sat back down. She was in visible pain listening to Finn sing. When he ended, she stood and walked past him. Finn grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. Puck leaned forward, listening intently. Finn mumbled, "Rachel, you're home to me. I used to wanna be popular and stuff, but that's not where I belong. I wanna be with you. I love you."

Puck let out a little fist pump in victory. He was happy for Rachel. She beamed at Finn, but quickly said, "But-"

She motioned towards Quinn and Finn shook his head. "We've decided just to be friends," he said, smiling.

Sam's head swiveled towards Quinn rapidly. "W-what?"

Quinn turned towards him, Puck finally able to see her facial expression. "What?" she shrugged, "We're friends."

Sam sighed and faced forward again. She continued to look at his face and she pursed her lips slightly. She turned her head, Puck unable to see her again. He focused his attention back on Finn and Rachel who were giddily grinning at each other. They both sat back down, staring into each other's eyes. Rachel broke eye contact for a second, only to send a small cheering gesture towards Puck. He rolled his eyes at her but smiled.

Mr. Schuester clapped, "Finn, that was great. And I'm happy for the two of you. Puck, your turn."

Puck nodded and reached behind him to grab his guitar. He slung it over his shoulder and stepped down, positioning himself in front of everyone. He glanced at Rachel and she shot him a tiny thumbs-up. He gazed over his fellow glee clubbers, Santana winking at him, and rested his eyes on Quinn. She was looking at her nails, but looked at him for a second before focusing back on her fingernails. Puck strummed along on his guitar and sang.

_I miss you  
I miss being overwhelmed by you  
And I need rescue  
I think I'm fading away  
But I keep thinking that you'll wake me up with a whisper in my ear  
I keep hoping that you'll sneak in my room_

_So I wait and I wait_  
_And I run old scenes through my tired head_  
_Of the days we laid by the school and said forever_  
_Was that the best I'll ever be_

_I miss you_  
_I miss talking all night long with you_  
_And I need this to find a way to your home_  
_My love can you hear me_  
_Have I been hoping loud enough, wishing hard enough_  
_Can you see me when I'm asleep all alone - alone_

_So I wait and I wait_  
_And I run myself in the same old circles_  
_I sit and I stare_  
_And I run old scenes through my tired head_  
_Of the days that we laid by the school and said forever_  
_Was that the best I'll ever be_

_Can't keep my hands from shaking_  
_Stumbling through the wreckage again_  
_But you're gone_

_So I wait and I wait_  
_And I run myself in the same old circles_  
_And I sit and I stare_  
_And I run old scenes through my tired head_  
_Of the days that we laid on our backs and said forever_  
_Was that the best I'll ever be_  
_Was that the best I'll ever be_  
_Was that the best I'll ever be_

_

* * *

_

I'm so sorry it's taking me forever to upload the next chapter! I haven't forgotten about this, I promise I'll get to it by Tuesday, I just have a lot to do. But next week is my spring break, so I will have plentyyy of time :) Again, I'm sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

Yikes! I'm so sorry this took forever to upload. I'm not a fan of this chapter, so I already have chapter 12 ready. And 12 is the last chapter :( Sorry for the semi abrupt ending.

But, as always, enjoy :)

* * *

Puck looked up from his guitar strings slowly, meeting the stunned eyes of his fellow glee clubbers. Rachel's eyes were wide with tears brimming on her eyelashes. Finn looked confusedly at him, clearly unaware that Puck felt feelings for anyone. Finally, Puck landed his eyes on Quinn, who the song was, of course, directed towards. She met his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath in. He watched with a heavy heart and she closed her eyes and looked down at the tiled floor. "Goddamnit," he said harshly, still glaring at her.

She didn't look up, but she looked over at Sam's wide eyes. Santana stood up breaking the silence that had fallen across the room. She stepped slowly towards Puck, and he backed away little by little. Eventually, she grabbed his bicep and pulled him towards her. Puck watched behind her as Quinn's head snapped in their direction. "Puckerman," Santana crooned, swaying towards him, "That was beautiful, really it was. But, sadly, yes. That will be the best you'll ever be. I'm kinda in love with someone else."

Santana smirked over her shoulder at Brittany, who gave her a small wave. She turned back to Puck. "Sorry, babe," he said, shaking his head, "But that wasn't for you."

He brushed past her and glared at Quinn. "But thanks for acknowledging it, San."

Puck took a last long look at Quinn and stepped to the back of the room, sitting down hard in his seat. Santana shrugged and bounced back to her seat. Mr. Schuester nodded towards Quinn. "Quinn, you're the last one. Make it good."

She nodded and stepped up, hands folded at her waist. Quinn's head was down, not looking at anyone. Puck stared at her long eyelashes and watched sadly as they began to clump together from tears. She lifted her head up, slowly, tears pouring down her cheeks, taking in a large gulp of air. "I had a song," she began shakily, "But last night, I had a whole new inspiration. And I completely changed songs. So here it goes. It's called _Perfect_, by the way."

Puck rolled his eyes, preparing himself for a ballad all about how perfect Sam was to her. To his surprise, her eyes flickered up at him, locking onto his eyes. He watched as her chest heaved and she began to sing.

_If you don't take me to Paris  
On a lover's getaway  
It's all right, it's all right  
If I'd rather wear your t-shirt  
Than a sexy negligee  
It's all right, it's all right  
Every dinner doesn't have to be candlelit  
It's kinda nice to know that it doesn't have to be_

_Perfect_  
_Baby every little piece_  
_Of the puzzle doesn't always fit_  
_Perfectly_  
_Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams_  
_But honey if it's good enough for you_  
_It's good enough for me_

_If your mother doesn't like_  
_The way I treat her baby boy_  
_It's all right, it's all right_  
_If in every wedding picture_  
_My daddy looks annoyed_  
_It's all right, it's all right_  
_Don't you know that all the fairy tales tell a lie_  
_Real love and real life doesn't have to be_

_Perfect_  
_Baby every little piece_  
_Of the puzzle doesn't always fit_  
_Perfectly_  
_Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams_  
_But honey if it's good enough for you_  
_It's good enough for me_

_You don't mind if I show up late for everything_  
_And when you lose your cool it's kinda cute to me_  
_Ain't it nice to know that we don't have to be_

_Perfect_  
_Baby every little piece_  
_Of the puzzle doesn't always fit_  
_Perfectly_  
_Love can be rough around the edges tattered at the seams_  
_But honey if it's good enough for you_  
_It's good enough for me_  
_It's good enough for me (perfect)_  
_Yeah good enough for me (perfect)_  
_Good enough for me (perfect)_

Puck sat up straighter by the end of the song, never breaking eye contact with Quinn. Through his peripherals, he saw everyone stare back and forth between them, gaping. Her eyes were overflowing with salty tears. Quinn turned her back to the club, sobbing profusely. Santana, again, broke the awkward silence. She swiveled her head towards Puck, mouth set in a perfect o. "Your song was for tubbers?" she asked, scoffing.

Puck sighed and ran his hand along his head. Sam stood up and walked slowly towards Quinn. He tilted his head down towards her, whispering something Puck couldn't hear. They spoke in hushed tones for awhile, everyone straining their necks to attempt to listen to them. Puck watched Quinn's head bob into a nod before she took a tiny gasp of air and run out of the room. His eyes followed her out but he flickered them back onto Sam. He was glaring at Puck, but shrugged. Sam threw his hands up in the air. "We're over," he said, exasperatedly.

Puck leapt out of his seat and ran out the door. He nearly slipped on the wet floor as he skidded to a stop, trying to figure out which way Quinn ran off to. He heard a sniffle coming from the girl's bathroom. Puck hoped it was her as he opened the door.

Quinn was gripping the sink, attempting to catch her breath. Puck tiptoed quietly towards her. Her head flew up, looking directly at him. "Puck," she said, breathlessly.

He held up his hand. "Before you say anything, can I talk?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"First of all, great song, babe," he smiled.

Quinn let out a small huff of air and grinned back at him. "Thanks, and I-"

"No, still my turn. Will you do something with me on Friday?"

Her face changed from happiness to confusion. "What?"

"Will you?" he asked, hopeful.

"Why can't we talk now?"

"We will," he promised, "But Friday. So, yes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Puck clapped his hands once and turned to leave. Before exiting, he swiveled around, facing her again. He gently grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her softly on the lips. He smiled as she kissed him back, smiling against his lips. Puck pulled back, Quinn's grin matching his own. "See you Friday, babe!"


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! The LAST chapter! I really loved how this one turned out, and I hope you do, too.

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Puck, seriously," Quinn said, her tone showing how annoyed she was getting, "What are we doing?"

It was Friday night at around 6 o'clock. Puck picked Quinn up, telling her ahead of time not to get dressed up. He still had not told her what they were doing, and she was getting ticked off. They had been driving around for about a half hour, Puck muttering to himself, hoping they didn't get lost. After another couple minutes of enduring Quinn's many questions, Puck happily spotted what he was looking for, the correct address. He put the car in park and turned to face her. Her face was spotted red from her annoyance. She glared at him, hands folded across her chest. Puck reached over and unfolded her hand, taking it in his own. Quinn looked out her window, avoiding eye contact with him. "Quinn," he begged, "Please look at me. We're here."

She looked around, obviously curious. All she could see were trees and medium-sized houses. When she couldn't figure it out, she looked at him and sighed. "Puck, where are we?"

Puck gulped hard. "Do you trust me?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him, thrown off by this question. "Yes, of course. But Puck where-"

"If you don't want to do this, we don't have to," he interrupted, "Just say the word and we'll leave."

Her gaze softened as she looked around at the houses. Puck tightened his grip on her hand. "Do you want to do this?" he asked.

She looked down at her legs for a moment before gazing into his eyes. "Yes," she said firmly, nodding hard.

Puck unbuckled himself and got out of the car, rushing to the other side to help her out. "It's this one," he said, pointing out a nice looking brick house.

Quinn nodded, and he felt her hand travel down his arm, gripping his hand tightly. They began to walk up the path and up the two front steps. He turned to her. "Are you sure you wanna do this? We don't have to."

She swallowed hard and reached out and rang the doorbell. Puck watched as the doorknob began to twist and Quinn squeezed his hand harder. He drew a quick breath in as Shelby Corcoran appeared, smiling brightly. "Hello!" she said, opening the door widely for them.

Puck gave Quinn a little tug across the threshold and they both stepped inside. They began to look around, as if she would just magically appear out of nowhere. Shelby spoke again, snapping Puck's attention to her. "I really appreciate this. I should be home by ten, the latest. If you can't do this-well-I-it's," she began to stumble over her words.

Puck interrupted, helping her out, "We've got backup in case, but we should be fine."

"Great," Shelby said, "Well, she's in her room right now, but I've gotta run. Thank you both so, so much!"

She rushed out the door, leaving them alone. Puck looked down at his hand; Quinn's nails were ripping into his skin. "Do you wanna do this? It's now or never, babe."

"Let's go see her, Puck," Quinn said, smiling faintly.

Puck pulled his hand intertwined with hers up and kissed the top of her hand. "Let's do it."

They turned down a quick hallway and heard a gurgling noise coming out of a room with a pink light shining out. Puck stopped at the doorway and kissed Quinn's forehead before turning into the room. Quinn took a sharp breath in, Puck couldn't move. There on the floor sat a baby girl with dark brown hair. Her back was turned to the pair, but she was happily smashing blocks together, giggling wildly. She must have heard them come in; she looked over her shoulder at them and smiled a gummy smile, bright blue eyes shining. Beth was a happy and beautiful baby, and Puck couldn't be happier.

He watched in awe as Quinn knelt down next to her daughter and touched her cheek, softly. The toddler raised her tiny hand up towards Quinn and waved. "Hi, Beth," Quinn whispered.

Beth answered back in a burst of babbles. She pointed to the blocks and knocked one over, prompting a whole fit of giggles. Quinn let out a tiny laugh and sat down next to her hitting a block over. Beth shouted with delight and tapped Quinn's leg. She turned around, facing Puck. She lifted up her small fist and shook it at him, jabbering. Quinn smiled at Puck, "I think she wants you to come play, too."

Puck nodded, still feeling slightly unable to move. His daughter was in front of him, in the flesh. She had no idea who he was, yet he loved her so very much. He watched as Beth turned back to Quinn, who had picked up a doll and waved it in Beth's face. Puck couldn't shake the feeling knowing that they could have lived like this, a happy family. "Puck, you're missing this," Quinn said, laughing along with the baby and interrupting his thoughts.

Puck smiled and sat down gingerly next to Beth. She looked him up and down before tossing a doll into his lap. He grinned wider and began to play. The three of them played for hours, laughing and rolling around on the floor. At around 8 o'clock, Beth began to yawn largely and rest her head on Puck's knee. Quinn rubbed her cheek. "I think it's time for bed," she said quietly.

Puck yawned. "I agree."

Quinn picked up Beth and rocked her gently in her arms, the baby close to being asleep. "Do you wanna sing her a lullaby?" she asked in a hushed tone.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. I've got a good one."

Quinn kissed Beth's head and handed the squirming toddler to him. He gently caressed her curly wisps of hair and rocked her and began to sing.

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
__Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_  
_I never will be far away_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep_  
_And still so many things I want to say_  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me_  
_When we went sailing on an Emerald Bay_  
_And like a boat out on the ocean_  
_I'm rocking you to sleep_

_The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart_  
_You'll always be a part of me_

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream_  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be_  
_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby_  
_Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me_  
_Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on_  
_They never die, that's how you and I will be_

Beth's eyes closed by the middle of the song and she drifted into a deep sleep in Puck's arms. He gently placed her back in the crib and kissed her cheek. Quinn also bent down and kissed her softly before they turned off the lights and walked into the family room of the house. Puck lounged on the couch, Quinn nestling herself on his chest and under his arm. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

She kissed his cheek softly as they both drifted off into sleep. They were awakened a couple hours later by Shelby coming in. She thanked them and offered them money for their services. Puck refused and they both agreed that they would babysit Beth whenever. Puck took Quinn's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, she was half asleep. He helped her into the car and drove her home. As he stopped in front of her house, he put the car in park and rushed to help the exhausted Quinn out of the car. He walked her to her front door and kissed her softly goodnight.

Before she completely went inside, he spoke. "Wait."

She turned her attention away from the door and gazed at him. "What?"

He looked down at the steps and fiddled with his hands for a moment before looking up into her eyes. Puck asked slowly, "Did you love me?"

Quinn bit her lip and smiled. "Yes, especially now."

* * *

I really hoped you enjoyed this, and if you really want me to write more, I can. Because I know it was rather abrupt But I did like this ending, a lot.

Thank you so much for all your reviews/favorites/alerts. They mean so much to me.

If you love Quick as much as I do, and enjoy reading about them, check out my other stories (mainly just one-shots but I have a brand new full story in the making called Her Story :D)

Again, thank you so much, and I really hope you all liked this. Thank you thank you thank you!


End file.
